A cold night
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: I had a dream about a a 12 year old girl looking for her parents on the Titanic find out what happens and pleas R


**A cold night **

**If a dream you had was true what would you do? This was a dream I had not to long ago about the unsinkable Titanic **

"This cant be happening! This ship can not sink**?" **Emily panicked as she runs in her cabin to get her coat and life vest and rushed up to the deck. And saw Mr. Lightoller helping other passengers onto the lifeboats.

"Sir what is happening?" Emily asked impatiently

"The ship is sinking come along miss, into the life boat." Mr. Lightoller said to me

"I…I…can't not with out my mother and father!" at first I wasn't sure rather or not I should get on with out my parents.

"please miss I'm sure they are already on." Mr. Lightoller tried to convince me but I refused and ran off to find my parents.

I ran down the steps and went into the first class dinning room there was no sign of them I new I was running out of time I can feel the ship leaning and there were very few passengers here.

"have anyone seen Mr. and Mrs. Frank?" I yelled out this guy with a long white beard came towards me.

"you must be Emily right?" the old man asked me.

"yes sir. Have you seen my parents? The ship is sinking. And I must get to a life boat with them" I couldn't help but to begin to cry.

"are you kidding miss? This ship cant sink God himself could not sink this ship! And the last time I say them was up on deck looking for you." The old man answered and could not believe that the ship is sinking

"thank you sir." I ran back to the decks went to the railing and looked down. I knew it was happening Titanic is sinking and I knew I had little time to get back to a life boat before it was too late.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted panicking as the night grew cold.

Titanic was sinking fast and water begin to rise and destroying everything in sight. I knew out of 2,000 people I would never find my parents I asked another man but was in a uniform white beard and was about in his sixties

"Mister can you help me?" I did not know it but I was talking to the Captain of the ship Captain Edward John Smith

"can you please help me find a life boat" I begged him hoping he will help me

"of course there is a life boat on the left side there should be one there hurry you do not have much time." Smith told me

"thank you sir." And ran up the ship to find out there was one more life boat

"WOMAN AND CHILDREN OLNLY! STAY BACK GENTLMEN IF YOU TRY TO GET PASS ME I WILL SHOUT YOU ALL LIKE DOGS." An officer shouted. I couldn't help it but to come forward trying to push all the men away

"Please help me sir." I yelled out in horror

"come on miss you're the last one! LOWER AWAY!" the officer gave the signal and the passengers in the life boat headed to the dark sea when we sailed away I couldn't believe my eyes people were screaming and within seconds Titanic had plunged into the icey cold water. It is like a nightmare. Seeing people freeze to death right in front of you and you cant do anything about it. Even my parents may be on board I guess I should say I am an orphan seeing that I have no family and my parents will not survive. I heard a woman

"that is our men out there! take us back! a woman with a red fluffy coat and hat stood and said

"they will sink us if you don't want to be dead your self women sit down and be quit." No one said anything except the woman who is known as Molly Brown.

"Woman grab your ores! We must go back!" two women from each side grabbed an ore and rowed back to the spot where Titanic sunk of course we needed room so we all transported into another life boat while two men that was on there went on the one that was going back for survivors.

"IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?" I heard the Officer asked. I don't remember if he had found survivors but I knew my parents were dead. I had no hope in finding them. The whole night no one spoke we were scared. We were hurt. We were cold. We had no where else to go. We were stranded out in the ocean surrounded by ice burgs.

The next morning we saw a ship on the side it read Carpathia. We had a feeling that the ship was looking for us. We were right. It took several hours to board the ship. The officers that were working took very care of us. I know I will never forget the night that my parents perished on what we thought was the unsinkable Titanic.


End file.
